


Gradually

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fairly AU, Friends to Lovers, I don't really know - Freeform, I wrote this when I was sitting on the beach, Loki/reader - Freeform, here be smut, or at least not canon, pre-thor at the absolute rock bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Loki grew up together, and this is a grouping of some of their moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gradually

“I bet you can’t catch me!” Loki shouted, and he shot off down the hallway. I know I shouldn’t waste my time by trying to, but I took off running after him anyway. Loki was two years older than I was, and he was my best friend. We were eleven and thirteen, respectively, but Loki was a prince and I was the daughter of a serving wench. Over the years, Loki and I had grown up together. His father, King Odin, didn’t like that we spent so much time in each other’s company, but his mother, Queen Frigga took me under her wing like the daughter she never had.

I followed my royal friend into one of the darker hallways of the palace, barely able to keep up. This part of the castle was a labyrinth of smaller passages, and soon I’d lost both Loki and my sense of direction.

“Lo?” I called into the darkness, but there was no answer. I could barely see three feet in front of me. “Loki, this isn’t funny anymore!”

Now, I wasn’t usually afraid of the dark, but today I couldn’t help it. I felt myself start to tremble as the silence became deafening.

“L-Loki?” I whispered. There was still no answer from my friend, so I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. Something warm and wet rolled down my cheek, and I realized that I’d started crying. I don’t know how long I sat there with tears trailing silently down my cheeks, but after what felt like hours, I heard somebody calling my name. “Loki?”

“(Y/n)? Where are you? Please, darling, answer me!” I heard Loki shout, and I scrambled to my feet shouting his name. He rounded the corner and we flew into each other’s arms. “I’m so sorry! I thought you were still behind me, but when I turned around you were gone. I was so afraid that something had happened to you!”

I sniffed into his chest and felt my tears begin anew. Loki pulled back and saw me crying, and a horrified expression took the place of his relief over finding me.

“You’re crying! Oh, God, I made you cry! I didn’t mean to! I’m so sorry, (y/n),” Loki said wrapping me in his embrace and pulling us both down so that I sat in his lap. He stroked my hair as I attempted to halt my tears, cooing softly into my ear and occasionally kissing the top of my head. “Shh, please stop crying, love. I hate seeing you like this and knowing that I’m the cause of your sadness.”

Eventually, I stopped crying and Loki led me back to a familiar part of the palace. He insisted on escorting me back to my chambers himself so he would be certain that I was safe. When he reached my door I turned to thank him for being such a good friend, but before I could speak Loki slid a hand around to cradle my head and drew me forward to place a kiss on my forehead.

“I really am sorry about earlier,” he said blushing a crimson before retreating down the hallway. The breath went out of me in a rush and I leant against my door.

\---

That same night as I was pulling on my sleeping gown, I heard a light knock on my door. I went over and opened it to reveal Loki in his own light sleeping clothes. His hands were behind his back, and he looked quite nervous.

“I brought you something,” he said pulling a small stuffed bear out from behind his back. Its fur was black, and it wore a cape that was the same shade of green as many of Loki’s garments. I couldn’t help but smile as I accepted Loki’s kind gesture and invited him inside. We talked for while until both of us started yawning. Loki was reluctant to leave me, and, to be honest, I didn’t want him to go.

“You can stay here, tonight, if you want, Loki,” I said and he gave me a wide grin. We both crawled into my bed, and I blew out the candle on my bedside table. Loki did the same with the one on his side and we lay together in silence, for a time.

“Can I hold you?” Loki asked quietly, putting a timid hand on my shoulder.

“Of course you can, Lo,” I replied and I rolled so that our foreheads were only an inch apart on the pillow. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and draw me even closer. Our legs tangled together, and he pulled me against his chest. My nose brushed against Loki’s and I laced my arms around his neck. “Is this alright?”

“Of course, darling,” Loki replied. “Are you able to sleep like this?”

“Mmhm,” I answered. “Goodnight, Loki.”

“Goodnight, (y/n).”

\---

The next morning, I was awakened by a tickling sensation on my nose. I wiggled it from side to side hoping to alleviate the problem without having to wake up; a familiar chuckle sounded only a few inches away. I opened one eye and saw Loki smiling at me sleepily.

“Morning, Lo. How did you sleep?” I asked stifling a yawn.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. I slept well, thank you,” he said in a scratchy morning voice. “I trust you slept well, also?”

“I did, thanks,” I returned, noting Loki’s bed head. “Out of curiosity, what was it you did to my nose to wake me up?”

“Oh, I…um…I may have kissed it,” he replied sheepishly. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, (y/n). I wasn’t really thinking when I—“

I cut him off by kissing his nose in return.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m never uncomfortable with you,” I said wrapping my arms around him. He returned my embrace after a moment’s hesitation. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat.”

\---

For the next few years, Loki and I were nearly inseparable. We spent countless hours together in the royal library and in the Queen’s gardens, seemingly with our hands sewn together. From the moment we first saw each other at breakfast to our last ‘goodnight’ outside my chambers, Loki seldom let go of my hand or arm, always keeping some sort of physical contact between us.

One morning when I was fourteen and Loki sixteen, I opened my door to find a royal guard waiting. He saw my state of undress and averted his eyes. I was almost certain tht it was Loki in disguise, so I smiled sleepily, not bothering to cover my thin night gown.

“Loki, you know what I’ve told you about illusions at this time of the morning,” I said reaching a hand forward. When it didn't pass through the guard or create a shimmering layer and disintegrate, I recoiled as if I’d been burned. “I’m so sorry, good sir. I thought you were the younger prince in a disguise of seidr. On what business are you here, this morning?”

“No apology is needed, my lady. The younger prince is the one who sent me to you,” he said holding out a sealed note. “I am to give you this note and see you safely to breakfast.”

“Thank you, sir. I promise I won’t take long to change,” I said. At his confirming nod, I retreated back into my room. First, I read Loki’s note. It was short, but to the point.

  


_(Y/n),_  
 _I hope this morning finds you well and in good spirits. The guard who gave you this note will escort you to breakfast with the royal family. As it is ‘precious’ Thor’s Name Day, we are all supposed to be celebrating. I anxiously await your arrival._  
 _\- Loki_

  


Breakfast with the royal family? I took a guess that Queen Frigga had to convince her husband that I was worthy to sit and eat with them. I quickly changed into one of my best gowns and hurried out to meet the guard. A few minutes later, I was being shown into the royal dining hall. The first face I saw was Odin’s, so I sank into a low curtsy.

“My dear, there is no need for such formality. You are as family to us,” I heard the queen say, and I hesitantly rose to stand up straight. “Come, we have had a place set for you next to Loki.”

“Thank you, my queen,” I said in as steady a voice as I could manage. I blushed brightly as I noticed both princes were standing respectfully as I walked over to the table. One of the royal servants, an old friend of my mother’s, held my chair for me as I sat, and I murmured a quick ‘thank you’ to him. We were all silent for a while; it all felt so awkward until I remembered a part of Loki’s note. I hoped that I wasn’t breaking a rule by speaking out of turn, but I risked it anyway.

“Happy Name Day, Prince Thor,” I said, hoping I didn’t sound as nervous as I felt. “I hope this year brings you much happiness.”

“Thank you, Lady (y/n). I had not dared to hope that you would remember,” Thor said smiling kindly at me from across the table. “I hope it was not any trouble to ask you to join us at such short notice?”

“Not at all, my prince. It is an honor to be invited to your table, especially on such a momentous occasion,” I demurred, and I could practically feel Loki’s eyes rolling in their sockets. He was not the only one with a silver tongue; he was the one who taught me how to be sickeningly self-deprecating when the situation warranted it, and a meal with his father was present certainly qualified.

“Nonsense, my lady! You are always welcome at our table. Isn’t that right, everyone?” Thor asked glancing at his family members.

“Of course,” Frigga replied instantly.

“Always, little dove,” Loki replied, grasping my hand discreetly under the table and giving it a squeeze. I squeezed back in acknowledgement and he never let go.

Odin had remained silent the whole time, and I knew immediately that I didn’t have his approval because of my rank.

“What say you, father?” Thor prompted and Odin glanced between me and his favored son. I cast my eyes instantly down to my plate and felt Loki squeeze my fingers once more.

“Your presence seems to make my wife and sons happy,” he said, implying but leaving out the words ‘but not I’. "If it is their desire to see you at our table more often, then so be it.”

It was a grudging acceptance, but an acceptance nonetheless. The mood was lightened for the rest of the meal, and soon it was over.

“May I escort you to the library, my lady?” Loki asked, smirking mischievously and offering me his arm. I curtsied to the King and Queen, nodded to Thor, and took Loki’s arm with a grateful smile. As soon as we were in the hallway, Loki covered the hand that was on his arm with one of his own. “Thank you for coming to breakfast this morning.”

“It was my pleasure, Lo, and I’m not just saying that. I love spending time with you,” I admitted keeping my eyes straight ahead. Just before we reached the library, Loki pulled me into a small side corridor. He glanced around to make sure we were alone, and then he cupped my cheeks with his palms and looked straight into my eyes.

“I love spending time with you, too,” he said quietly. “You look so beautiful. You always look so incredibly beautiful.”

Then, he was leaning in closer and closer, giving me every chance to pull back. I didn’t move—I didn’t want to—and then his lips pressed against mine painstakingly gently. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds, but it was enough to steal my breath away and wipe my mind blank. I hadn’t realized that I’d closed my eyes, but when I opened them I was staring right into Loki’s emerald irises.

We both smiled shyly, and I took Loki’s hand to lead him into the library. Neither of us let go of the other’s hand for the rest of the day, and Loki kissed me once more when we said ‘goodnight’ to each other.

\---

“Happy eighteenth Name Day, Loki,” I said as we sat in the middle of his mother’s gardens. It had been two years since that first kiss in the corridor, and Loki and I were now officially courting. I held out a small wrapped package that I’d hidden until now.

“Oh, love, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Loki said taking the box from me and unwrapping it carefully. The paper pulled back to reveal a small stuffed bear identical to the one that Loki gave me five years ago, only this bear was wearing a green dress instead of a cape. I’d had it made specifically to match mine. Loki recognized what it was immediately, and I heard him draw in a breath with a hiss. He looked up at me and I saw amazement in his eyes. “Did you have this commissioned just for me?”

“Mmhm,” I replied. “Do you like it? I mean, I know it’s a bit childish, but I just thought—“

He cut me off with a kiss that was long, languorous, and communicated how much we loved each other. The first ‘I love you’ came six months after our first kiss, and I was the one who said it. Now we both said it as easily as taking a breath, but we both still meant it as much as the first time we said it.

“I love it, darling. I love you. I-I have something I wanted to ask you,” he said taking my hands and setting his gift on the bench next to us. He stood and then knelt before me on one knee. “(Y/n), you know of our traditions. On the day that a man comes of age, he is allowed to declare his intentions of marriage if there is somebody special in his life. What I wanted to ask you is this: even though you won’t legally be allowed to marry me for two more years, will you allow me to declare my intentions toward you? In other words, will you marry me when you come of age in two years’ time?”

I stopped breathing and felt tears welling up in my eyes.

“Yes! Yes, Loki, I will,” I sobbed and I allowed him to draw me into his lap and kiss me. I felt a tingling sensation on my finger and looked down to find an engagement ring materializing there. “I love you so much, Loki.”

Then a different thought occurred to me.

“Wait, what about your parents? Did they know that you were going to propose to me? Are they okay with us being together?” I asked, and Loki shook his head.

“I’ve already gotten their permission, even though it wouldn’t have mattered if I hadn’t. I would’ve asked you anyway,” Loki said and we both started giggling. “So I can make the announcement tonight at the ceremony?”

“Yes. Please, Loki, yes,” I replied and he kissed me again.

\---

“It’s almost time, (y/n). Are you ready?” Queen Frigga asked as she adjusted my veil. I took a deep breath and bit my lower lip.

“I think so,” I replied, and I took one final look in the mirror at my reflection. I almost didn’t recognize the woman staring back at me. My wedding dress hugged me in all the right places, and I finally looked like I’d grown out of my teenage disproportionate phase. The last two years were the longest of my life, because I knew that when I turned eighteen I would finally be able to marry Loki.

Today was the day: it was my name day and my wedding day. A few short minutes later, I was walking down the aisle and saying my vows. When Loki and I sealed our marriage with a kiss, the audience burst into applause. I hadn’t realized how many people had shown up to see their youngest prince get married. Loki and I exchanged rings, then the King approached and placed a small tiara on my head.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you my son, Prince Loki, and his wife, Princess (y/n). May their union be prosperous and joyful,” the King said, and Loki led me back up the aisle.

\---

After the reception, Loki and I were back in his chambers. His lips easily mingled with mine, and our tongues tangled in our mouths.

“Oh, my sweet girl,” Loki breathed as he leaned in to lathe at my neck. He eased the veil from my hair and ran his fingers through my tresses. “I’ve waited so long for this, but, love, you were worth the wait. May I make love to you, my wife?”

“Darling husband, you have no need to ask my permission. By saying ‘I do’, I gave you my eternal consent, and I am begging you now to please take me,” I said beginning to undo the buckles and clasps on his ceremonial armor. With each piece that fell away, I felt myself beginning to tremble harder. Loki took my hands in his when he felt me shaking, and he brought them to his lips.

“I will tell you this only once: I don’t want to hear you beg ever again. You are a princess of Asgard, and I will grant you whatever your heart desires,” he stated before he leaned back in and captured my lips once more. “What would you have of me?”

“You. I want only you, Loki,” I said, and after years of waiting, the words felt like sweet honey on my tongue. “I have for so long.”

“I have desired you, as well, for as long as I can remember. You’ve filled my thoughts every minute since we met in our infancy, and I’ve loved you since before I knew what the word truly meant,” Loki confessed before he pressed his forehead against mine. “If you want me, then you shall have me, because I will surely die if I have to wait any longer. Let me show you how much I love you.”

I felt his hands ghosting up from my waist up to my dress ties as his lips suckled on the corner of my jaw. Every knot that was loosened made me breathe a little bit faster. When my dress pooled at my feet, it revealed the dark green corset and panties that I’d had tailored for this evening. Loki pulled back and took in my form uttering a soft moan in appreciation. He started to undo the rest of his armor, but I was having none of it.

“Please, let me,” I murmured, and my husband nodded in agreement. Once he was down to just his trousers and boots, I led him to the bed and pushed him gently until he was lying on his back. Seeing Loki on his back half naked made me realize how long I’d waited and how right this felt. There were so many times that I’d been afraid that we wouldn’t end up together, but Loki always managed to kill those fears before they grew into something bigger. He looked so lovely lying on the bed; his pale skin glistened in the candlelight, and his eyes were dark and lustful and teeming with love. His chest rose and fell in shallow breaths, and I could see that his nipples were pebbled and hard. “You are so gorgeous, my prince.”

I began to unlace his boots and tossed them to the side before climbing up his body and undoing the laces of his fly. He lifted his hips and I pulled the trousers off of him and tossed them onto the floor.

“Fuck,” I whispered when I saw what they’d been hiding. Loki’s erection jutted out proudly as if it was straining to reach me. Loki took one of my hands in his and brought it down to wrap around his cock.

“Please, touch me,” Loki breathed, and I stated pumping up and down his length. “Oh, fuck! You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined your hand in place of my own when I was touching myself.”

After a few minutes, Loki pulled my hand off of him and flipped me onto my back straddling my hips.

“You were marvelous, but I don’t want to come until I’m inside of you. First, I want to see you come undone beneath me,” he said and he reached beneath me to untie my corset. He kissed every bit of exposed flesh that he could reach as the knots came undone much too slowly for either of our tastes. When it was finally off of me, Loki gently cupped my breasts and squeezed them lightly, making me moan. “So perfect…exactly as I imagined.”

Loki sucked one of my nipples into his mouth and my hands flew to his raven locks. I massaged his scalp as he sucked and nibbled before switching to my other breast. His tongue licked a wet trail down my body until he reached the edge of my panties.

“Lift your hips for me, love,” he muttered against my covered mound as his fingers hooked under the edges of the garment and tugged. Soon, they were off and Loki removed my heels, as well. I saw his eyes flick up to my wet folds before he reached out his hand to cup my sex. “You are breathtaking in every conceivable way.”

With that, he lay down between my legs and draped them over his shoulders. I felt his tongue nudge gently at my folds and brush against my clit. My fingers clasped the quilt beneath me with an iron grip. His tongue slid down and thrust into my entrance.

“Oh, God! Loki, that feels so amazing!” I cried out. He groaned against me sending vibrations straight through my clit and making me writhe. Only a few thrusts and licks later, I shouted Loki’s name and came violently. As I came down from my high, I registered that Loki was crawling back up my body and pressing his lips against mine. “Take me, Loki. I need to feel you inside me.”

“I love you,” Loki whispered in my ear, and he lined himself up at me entrance. He inched his way inside of me and we both moaned when he was fully sheathed. “You feel so incredible! I…God…give me moment, otherwise, I’ll spill too quickly.”

“Take all the time you need. After all, we have the rest of our lives together to do this over and over,” I murmured feeling how far Loki stretched me and loving every second of it. Then he snapped his hips forward and I was in heaven. “That’s it, Lo. Make me yours!”

Loki pumped into me with long, drawn-out thrusts that made my toes curl. He kept going harder and faster until I could feel myself at the edge of my second orgasm.

“L-Loki, I’m so close,” I managed to whimper, and I felt his hand slip between us to circle my clit.

“Come for me,” he breathed; his hot breath tickled my lips as he panted. I felt my body start to tense, and my eyes sought out Loki’s. I screamed his name to the heavens as I fell over that beautiful precipice. “Oh! Ah—I’m c-coming! Ah!”

Loki roared my name as he filled me with his seed.

“I love you, darling,” he murmured as he pulled out of me and drew me into his arms. “My heart will be yours forever, (y/n).”

“I love you, too, Lo. I wouldn’t be able to live without you,” I replied kissing his cheek and lips once more before drawing a blanket over us. And just like that, I knew that I was where I was meant to be: safe and sound in Loki’s loving embrace.


End file.
